Rodin (weapon)
Rodin ' is the name of a set of weapons that are earned by defeating the secret boss versions of Rodin in both ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. In the first game, they appear as four golden halo-like rings that are simultaneously equipped to the wrists and ankles. In the second game, two of the rings (Hands) are crimson red in color. Rodin automatically takes up both the Hands and Feet slots of a set when it is chosen, meaning that it cannot be used in tandem with any other weapon. In-Game Description ''Bayonetta'' "A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms." ''Bayonetta 2'' "Mysterious bracelets once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, these bracelets can take on many different forms." How To Obtain ''Bayonetta'' To unlock Rodin, you must collect 10 million halos in total throughout the game. This total counts the number of halos throughout the entire game, including the ones spent, so they do not have to be collected all at once. After this has been achieved, the game's secret and most powerful boss, Father Rodin can be fought by buying the Platinum Ticket for 999,999 Halos at The Gates of Hell under Rodin's Treasures. Defeating him with earns you the weapon as a reward. Alternatively, in Chapter 2, after Verse 3 onward on any difficulty, walk around the plaza from Verse 3 outside of combat and stand in front of left telephone by the stairs and input: Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, and then LB for Xbox 360, L1 for PS3 or L for Wii U. (NOTE: The PS3 version of Bayonetta requires 5 million halos for purchase, whereas the Xbox 360 version only requires 3 million.) ''Bayonetta 2'' Rodin, in the second game, is unlocked in a similar manner to the first. After buying the Platinum Ticket for 9,999,999 Halos at the Gates of Hell. Successfully defeating Rodin, The Infinite One will unlock the weapon, regardless of the result. Alternatively, one can purchase them at a secret door in Chapter 1 (when you enter the Church area, there is a door to the right) by tapping the secret door on the GamePad 3 times and entering a code Down, Up, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A to trigger a pop-up that will allow you to purchase them for 5 million halos. Unique Traits ''Bayonetta'' Though one of the slower weapons in the game, Rodin deals with the most raw damage per hit when compared to any other weapon other than a charged Pillow Talk. The rings attached to Bayonetta's hands and feet will transform into the various angelic weapons that can normally be found and used after they are slain by a Torture Attack to form unique strings of combos which no other weapons can perform. Rodin affords poor combo points due to its excessive damage, which makes getting a Platinum combo score difficult even when fighting enraged enemies. Rodin cannot conjure Wicked Weaves. '''Bullet Climax (Hands): When grounded, Rodin will transform into the large double-bladed ax wielded by Beloved, which will be swung in a circular motion and then slammed down onto the target, causing considerable damage. When used in the air, Rodin will transform into the Affinity's sousaphone and fire a large beam in a circular motion. Bullet Climax (Feet): When executed, Rodin will transform into Grace/Gracious's fiery claws and Bayonetta will pirouette with arms out-stretched, causing massive damage to anything caught in her wake. Holding down will increase the number of pirouettes and by extension the amount of damage this attack does. This attack deals with an astronomic amount of damage being able to cut some bosses' health nearly in half. It is likely to be the single most damaging attack in the game. Charge Modifier (Hands): Holding down will cause Rodin to change into an Affinity's trumpet, and Bayonetta will fire off a single orb of energy towards her target. Charge Modifier (Feet): Holding down will cause Rodin to transform into an Applaud's Bow which can loose up to three separate shots, each with one to three arrows depending on the duration is held down. ''Bayonetta 2 Serving a similar role as it did in the first Bayonetta, Rodin once again has the ability to transform into various angelic weapons, but unlike in its previous incarnation, it can also take the shape of many of the demonic weapons too. In addition, all of these are weapons that have been newly introduced in ''Bayonetta 2. Because of this, Rodin is completely different in combos and abilities compared to its previous version. Bullet Climax (Hands): Rodin transforms into the whip dropped by Resentment when killed with a Torture Attack to strike all enemies within range. Anyone hit by the attack will be temporarily poisoned. Bullet Climax (Feet): Rodin transforms into the lance dropped by Acceptance, striking all enemies in a whirlwind of hits. Charge Modifier (Hands): Rodin transforms the two swords dropped by Hideous B. Holding for each strike causes the blades to extend and deal increased damage. Charge Modifier (Feet): There is no charge modifier for Rodin's feet slot. Notable Combos: will result in Bayonetta slashing twice on the first kick, then using Enrapture's staff to drain health and magic from all enemies. This is exceptionally powerful in large groups. Umbran Climax: Unlike other weapons, Bayonetta does not summon forth Infernal Demons or wicked weaves of any kind. Instead, Rodin's damage is simply increased by 20% for the duration of the climax. Trivia *Despite Rodin repeatedly stated throughout the duration of that game that he would refuse to attach a chainsaw to Bayonetta's arm, this weapon does almost exactly that when executing its basic kick combo ( ). **The Golden Chainsaw, created by Rodin, is also the only weapon created by it that isn't of Angelic origins, suggesting that, like Rodin's in-game description states, it's likely born from the wielder's power, in this case, Bayonetta herself. **Though it is not exactly the same color, the Golden Chainsaw may actually be the chainsaw used in a torture attack against a Harmony. =Navigation= fr:Rodin (arme) Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Jeanne's weapons